Garth X Gardener~House Gardener
222BC~Garth X Gardener is born. 206BC~Gyles III Gardener dies of the Bloody Flux disease as well, to which now shortens the longevity from a rough 62.5 (or, 63 years theoretically) to that of 31.25 (just simply stated, 31 years) and now their longevity is in serious peril as it relates to thoer healty living conditions. He is succeeded by Garth X Gardener. Garth X Gardener, called Garth Greybeard, was a King of the Reach and head of House Gardener. During his long reign House Gardener reached the nadir of its power.[1] He came into the crown at the age of seven and died at ninety-six, reigning longer than his forebear Garth VII Gardener. Though vigorous in his youth, Garth X was neither wise nor clever. Vain and frivolous, he surrounded himself with fools and flatterers and lost his wits entirely in old age. During the long years of his senility, he became the tool of first one faction and then another as those around him vied for wealth and power. Garth sired no sons and only daughters; one of whom had married Lord Manderly and another to Lord Peake and each lord was determined that his wife should succeed Garth Greybeard. The rivalry between them was marked by betrayal, conspiracy, and murder, finally escalating into open war with other lords joining the cause on both sides.[1] With the Kingdom of the Reach in chaos and the king too feeble to grasp what was occurring, much less stop it, the Storm King and the King of the Rock seized the opportunity and took large swathes of territory, whilst Dornish raids grew bolder and more frequent. One Dornish king besieged Oldtown, whilst another crossed the Mander and sacked Highgarden. The Oakenseat was chopped into pieces and burned, whilst the senile King Garth X was found tied to his bed, whimpering and covered in his own filth. The Dornish cut his throat - in an act of mercy one of them would later say - then put Highgarden to the torch after stripping it of all its wealth.[1] The long reign of King Garth X, known as Garth Greybeard, witnessed the nadir of Gardener power. The elderly and senile Garth had sired only daughters, who were married to the rival Lords Manderly and Peake. Once the rival lords began warring, the Lannisters, Durrandons, and Dornish attack the kingdom. A Dornish king sacked Highgarden, killed Garth Greybeard, and destroyed the Oakenseat. The kings of House Gardener initially ruled the Reach proper, focused on Highgarden and the Mander river,[2] but over time they used their claim of descending from Garth the Gardener to claim supremacy over neighboring kings and lords.[3] Their seat was Highgarden where many Gardener kings (and one queen) sat upon a living throne called the Oakenseat that grew from an oak that the mythical Garth Greenhand himself was reputedly said to have planted, until the throne's destruction during the reign of Garth X Gardener.[4] The Kings of House Gardener wore crowns of vines and flowers when at peace, and crowns of bronze thorns (later iron) when they rode to war.[3] Their blazon was a green hand over a white field,[5][6] which inspired the chivalric Order of the Green Hand.[7]